The Abrupt Shower Copulation
by RachelLeah23
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are running late for a meeting with the gang and figured that showering together would save time. One-shot. Very, very Shamy!


Amy woke up naturally as the light beamed into the room. Groaning and stretching she turned to see her boyfriend, Sheldon, who was nuzzled into his pillow as he lay on his stomach. Her eyes traveled down to the blanket that covered him from mid-torso down, which gave her a great few of the muscle that he _did_ have. He wasn't the strongest or the most muscular, but he definitely had some definition, especially in his arms and shoulders. She then looked around the room, clothes were lazily thrown around the bedroom, her bra had ended up at the foot of the bed, while his underwear was clear across to the door; their shirts were in various piles on the floor and his pants some how ended up on his comic book rack. Observing more, she judged by the amount of light in the room that they slept in. Turning towards the nightstand, she glanced at the clock and panicked. They only had fifty-five minutes to get ready for Howard and Bernadette's breakfast with the gang. Why did they decide to indulge in a late-night, second round of coitus? Shaking him gently, she disturbed the sleeping man beside her. She hated waking him from such a peaceful sleep, but she had to.

"Sheldon, get up! We have less than an hour to get ready." Sheldon groaned and turned over on his back. His nearly-black hair bunched in different directions and his lips still slightly swollen from their activities the night before. He had a small hickey on the slope between his neck and shoulders and Amy had one to match under her ear lobe which her hair easily hid. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he woke up and stretched his arms over his head before his eyes blinked open.

"Alright." He yawned and sat up. Turning off until his legs hung off the bed, he pulled the blankets off him and shuddered, feeling gross and sticky. "I need to shower. . ."

"Me too, I feel like a hot mess." Amy got off the bed as well and started picking up their clothing and placing them in the hampers.

"Amy, I highly doubt that we have enough time to shower separately. . ."

"Then we'll shower together." At that Sheldon looked at her wide-eyed. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it around his naked form, tying the sash tight.

"Amy I don't think that-"

"How about this, you can either hop in the shower with me, or you can go along all morning and afternoon feeling sticky until we get home." Amy weighed his options for him and he shrugged and started walking towards the door without a second thought.

Patting her bare rear gently, he called to her as he walked past her. "Well, come on, little lady. Let's get clean." At that Amy swiftly followed. They entered the restroom and Sheldon turned on the water, letting it run and checked the temperature before flipping the shower head on. Amy grabbed towels from the shelf and set them on the sink for them and jumped in the shower, joining her tall boyfriend who was already under the hot stream. Once wet, Sheldon stepped aside to shampoo his hair and let Amy under the water. It was a tight fit but they made it work, though the temptation for Sheldon to touch and ravish her was hard to resist and getting harder as he admired her curves as the water flowed down her. His eyes travelled from her neck, to her supple breasts, the subtle curve of her waist and down her legs. Gulping, he caressed her shoulder as she stepped aside for him to rinse his hair.

Amy herself was feeling tempted to touch him, but was less discreet in showing her growing desire. As he stepped aside, she patted his butt, which made him flinch slightly and he scolded her. "Amy, please. This is not the appropriate time for that." Amy let out a grin that sent an electric shock down Sheldon's center to his groin. '_That vixen's not going to let me shower, is she?'_

"Sorry I can't help it, Sheldon. It's not every day I get to witness a naked, attractive man showering with me." That made him blush more and he cursed his baser urges as he felt himself becoming excited. Instead of replying, he tried to ignore her, which was better said than done as he felt soapy hands caress his back and waist.

"Amy! What did I just finish telling- OH!" He shuddered as her feminine fingers slid down his front and graze his semi-erect penis.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She teased as she pressed her body against his back; her soaped fingers became more daring and gripped him, washing the most intimate part of his body gently. He growled an incoherent reply and turned around, making her release him as he pulled her close, sharing the water that fell from the shower head and onto their bodies. His crystal blue orbs piercing into her shining and mischievous green pool. Their pupils were large and their chests began heaving slightly at the sexual tension that filled the space around them.

"You're insatiable, are you?" He growled, his fingers running through her long, brunette locks, helping to rinse the shampoo that was lathered into her thick hair. He figured that he had to help her since her sexual urges distracted her from the task at hand. Though, he seemed to be in the same boat. . . '_Drat.'_

Amy could only press herself flush against him to answer him. She smirked as she felt his now fully hard self against her lower stomach, the feeling of the rigid . "And you aren't?" She finally retorted, "Because from the feel. . . and look of it, you seem to be experiencing extreme sexual arousal." At that she felt his lips assault hers. She pressed back against him more and gently sucked on his lower lip which caused him to deepen their kiss, desperate to feel her tongue against his own.

As their tongues danced around with one another, their hands did the same. Amy's hands entangled in Sheldon's hair and gently pulled at the short tresses as one of his hands had a firm grip on her rear, the other began teasing a nipple on her pert breast.. The hand on her rear began to move her hips against him and groaned as he did so. Amy had the same reaction but soon made him stop as her hand left his hair and snaked in between them, gripping his cock. He let out something between a gasp and a guttural moan as her hand caressed him rhythmically . He carefully moved them against the shower wall, his back to the cold tile as she continued her movements on him, letting out a fluttered sigh each time she reached his head and squeezed. His eyes were closed and his hands gripped onto her hips as if his life depended on her. Soon, her movements stopped and he opened his eyes to see her kneeling before him. She gave him a primal, almost ravenous look as she gripped the base of him.

"Can I. . . try something?" She had a hint of nervousness in her voice as she waited for Sheldon's permission. He nodded his answer, unable to speak. His hands went to the tiled wall then and rolled into fists anticipating her next had a few good ideas about what she was going to do, and he sure hoped he was right.

Nervously, Amy pressed her lips against the head of his erection and darted her tongue out experimentally before wrapping her lips around him, taking his erection into her mouth. She heard him moan her name as she let more of him into mouth. She moved her head back and ran the tongue along the head once more, tasting the salty evidence of his pleasure before bopping back down. His fingers tangled in her wet hair as she moved her mouth around him, soaking in all the pants, moans and sighs he released. Being brave, she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight above her; his bottom lip was bitten in order to stifle any noise he made and his eyes were heavily lidded, watching her intently. She brought her head back up and swiped her tongue across the sensitive head and pulled away. She would've continued, but judging by the look in his eyes, he wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"Well. . . how was that?" She asked, she suddenly felt self conscious about what she had just done. She believed that he liked it, but of course it was her first time doing something like that so she was unsure.

"Absolutely fascinating Dr. Fowler. . ." He panted and helped her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He took her earlobe between his lips and pulled gently. "How about you take a seat right here, little lady." Without a second thought, Amy obliged him and took his place against the tile wall, sitting on the tub's rim and holding onto the edge. Her legs instinctively opened for Sheldon as he kneeled. Then it hit her.

"Sheldon. . . you know you don't have to. I thought you didn't want to do. . . this when we first discussed it." She closed her legs, but was stopped by Sheldon's large hand gripping her inner thigh.

"Well. . . you're the exception." He whispered sensual as he leaned into her ear. The raspy tone in his voice sent chills down her spine, which set off the chain reaction of her spreading her legs once more. She closed her eyes and shook ever so slightly at the anticipation of what may- or may not- happen. The fear and apprehension left her body the second she felt Sheldon's mouth on her. What was first tentative and slow turned purely carnal within a few strokes of his tongue. His hands had moved from her thigh to her rear, lifting her slightly to meet his tongue, which experimented with different speeds and motions against her swollen nub. Amy began feeling herself throb occasional and she knew that she was already starting to creep up to her orgasm. She opened her eyes to see him and she moaned at the sight and tilted her head back as another small wave of pleasure filled her core, sending her up higher to her impending climax. As she moaned and sighed small benedictions of his name, 'oohs' and 'ahs', her fingers gripped the edge of the tub tighter, her knuckles white. She felt Sheldon's tongue enter her in a slow tease and she let herself go, the orgasm taking over body in spasms all over.

She felt Sheldon pull away and opened her eyes to see him licking his lips. She let out a small chuckle, her voice having to be forced out. "Mmmm. . . and I thought that was on your 'never list', Dr. Cooper." She teased and sat up straight once she gained her bearings. "I get your point about me being your exception." Sheldon smiled at her and bit his lip in the way that made her skin crawl with lust.

"You were always my exception, Dr. Fowler." He said as she led her to the shower's floor and laid her down, settling between her legs. The water, now colder than when they began, hit his back and flowed down over her body. None of them noticed the colder temperature as they were heated up as it was. Amy wrapped her legs around his hips as he slowly pushed inside her until he was completely inside of her. He let out a soft growl as he took the time to let Amy adjust to him, but Amy was ready and bucked her hips impatiently. He stifled a moaned and looked up at her, his dark eyes widened slightly. "Amy. . . stop that, little lady" He whispered, a devilish grin on his face.

In reply, she shrugged and bucked again. "Or what?" She dared and a toothy grin appeared on her. The smirk he wore grew wider as he pulled out until he was almost completely out and slammed home once again. Amy's smile faded and was replaced with a look of pure ecstasy. Usually their lovemaking was slow, calm and passionate, however, the force in which Sheldon bucked into her made her reevaluate their carnal activities. After each slow and teasing thrust out, they met again with a harder, animalistic thrust back in. She liked this new, primal, rough side of their sex life. Sheldon's movements sped up, he lowered himself slightly and rested on his forearms instead of his hands and bent a leg forward for leverage and both of them cried out at the angle they had reached. Sheldon's head had travelled down to her breasts, gently taking one into his mouth and sucking the taut nipple. Soon, he pulled away and shuddered as he felt himself getting close. Amy looked up to meet his face and kissed him fervidly, their tongue interlocking roughly as their noises grew louder and more frequent in nature. Amy was the one who broke the kiss as she arched her back up and mewled his name loudly as her walls pulsed around him, her eyes shut tightly and she drug her nails into Sheldon's shoulder blades. Sheldon soon followed, biting his lip, his erection throbbed against her, spilling his warm liquid into her. He collapsed then, the couple breathed heavily together in comfortable silence until they relaxed.

A minute passed before Sheldon pulled out of her, groaning at the now noticeable cold water that hit him. Amy reluctantly got up from the shower's floor and stretched. She didn't want to get up, but they were already late as it was to Howard and Bernadette's apartment and Amy didn't want to be even later. Shaky-legged, Amy stood up with the help of Sheldon, who just gave her a smug smile.

"Enjoy it?" He teased and looked at her legs. It was common for her to be shaky after a session of coitus with Sheldon, which he took pride in, but it seemed she was wobbly than usual. Amy just rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Very. But you already knew that. You are a professional at everything." She commented as she began washing her body, finishing what they had originally started.


End file.
